Make It Better
by In Between Daydreams
Summary: Tony realizes how much Ziva hasn't let him in on. He figured it was just the hormones.


Make it Better

In Between Daydreams

"You are seriously going to get angry at me over this, Tony?" Ziva questioned.

"Yes Ziva. I am!" Tony retorted.

"Look. All I did was drink a cup of tea. Weak tea."

" Well Dr. Warner clearly explained that you can't drink anything with caffeine in it. It could hurt our baby Ziva!"Tony explained, anger evident in his voice.

Tears started to appear in Ziva's eyes, which did not go unnoticed."Are you calling me a bad mother? Do you think that I would intentionally put our child in harm's way Tony?"Ziva asked through her tears.

"Zi... I" Though he was cut off.

"No Tony. Do not." Ziva started to wipe her tears and stormed off. Well, she stormed off as fast as somebody with a nine- month- old child growing inside them could. A wave of guilt and anguish surged through his body. It was as if someone took his body and but it through the dishwasher because it physically hurt to Ziva when she was sad or angry. After a few minutes of just standing there, leaning against the vending machine, he walked to the elevator to go look for Ziva, leaving a bystander from the encryption unit completely stunned.

When Tony reached Abby's lab he heard sobs and quiet "It will be okay's" He was about to make his entrance and possibly beg for forgiveness when he heard Ziva say something that made him want to bleed to death right there. "I don't know if he loves me anymore." Ziva said, her voice audibly cracking. Tony wanted to vomit. He hid behind the doorway and listened some more. Ziva then continued." He has no actually said 'I love you' in months. I mean we fight all the time, he is over-protective, and we haven't even gone to bed at the same time in two months. I fall asleep by myself. I miss snuggling with him, putting my head on his chest." Ziva paused and smiled at the memory. "I miss feeling content with our relationship. I love him to death. I just wish that I knew he felt the same way." Abby then pulled Ziva into a hug.

Tony walked quickly back to the elevator and sunk down into his chair when he reached his desk. 'How could Ziva feel this way? What have I done?' Tony thought to himself. Tony knew that Ziva wouldn't be back from Abby's lab for a good three hours, at the least. Because Ziva was on desk duty until the baby was born, she now spent most of her time down in Abby's lab. She always took naps down there or watched DVD's on one of Abby's many computers. That is when the smell of 'evidence' wasn't too around 8:00pm she decided to come back up. 'She must have taken paperwork down there too.' Tony thought. "Everybody. Go home." Gibbs announced as he walked into the elevator. Tony quickly put some old case files into the 'Old case file cabinet' down the hall and returned as Ziva was putting her coat on, getting prepared to leave.

He couldn't take it almost ran up to her. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with as much love and passion as he could. She wrapped her hands around his neck and reciprocated."I'm sorry. I am so incredibly, unbelievably, undeniably sorry. I love you so much it hurts. You took me even with all of my flaws and I took you for granted. Ziva please, please forgive me." Tony pleaded. Ziva's only response was to smile and pull him by his collar until their lips were crashed together again."I love you too. I forgive you, though I do think you were right about our incident earlier. I should have listened to Dr. Whatever his name is. " She replied before pulling him down to her level and kissing him their apartment, they sat together on the sofa, in PJ's, watching "CSI". Moonlight cascaded onto them through the window. He had his arm draped over her shoulder and she had her head on his shoulder.

It was almost 11:00 pm and Ziva was exhausted." Well, I am going to bed" Ziva stated, as she attempted to get off of the couch. Tony couldn't help chuckle at the facial expression Ziva had when she got frustrated. It was almost 'cute'. He decided to take her hands in his and help her up. "Thank you Tony. I am going to go to bed now. Goodnight." She pecked him on the lips and started to head to their bedroom when Tony reached for her arm and stopped her. She turned to look at him with confusion."Going all by yourself?" Tony questioned? He took her hand and led her to their bedroom. He tucked her in and climbed under the covers with her and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and they both drifted off to sleep, feeling content with their new life together.


End file.
